<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates by Barnababy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280580">And They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy'>Barnababy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, there is side Felix/Ferdinand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri and Sylvain kind of go on a date but not really. Maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen. The sun wasn’t completely up, but he lost the ability to sleep in ages ago. Usually he’d lay in bed and play a game on his phone for an hour, or aimlessly scroll through social media. But when he woke up he could smell something burning in the kitchen, and he was too kind to just ignore it.</p><p>He was greeted with the sight of his roommate slowly trying to crack an egg, brows furrowed and his tongue sticking out in intense concentration. </p><p>“How many eggs has it been so far? Ten?”</p><p>His roommate jumped in surprise, almost dropping the egg onto the floor. “Sylvain! You should not sneak up on me like that. Also, for your information, it is only the fifth one.”</p><p>Sylvain clapped softly. “Wow, that’s an improvement. Maybe breakfast today will actually be edible.” He walked over to the coffee maker and started to pour the water in. “Coffee, Dima?”</p><p>“Yes please.” Dimitri nodded, his hand on his chest as he tried to recover from the shock. He turned back to the stove to resume his shell-free egg cracking mission. </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain crossed his arms and looked deep in thought as the coffee brewed, but Dimitri’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“So, how are the coffee lessons going?”</p><p>Sylvain hummed. “Good, it’s fun. I think I’m actually getting the hang of it. The latte art is enjoyable  too, although it’s a little challenging.” He paused to think for a moment. “Actually, if you don’t have any plans today, wanna join me on a shopping trip? I’m thinking of buying some equipment to make good coffee at home. Gotta put those lessons to use, you know?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded as he wiped his hands on a towel. “I believe I am free today, so I would be happy to accompany you.”</p><p>“Nice, we can grab lunch while we’re out too.” Sylvain replied, and opened the fridge to grab the milk. “We should try that place you mentioned. The one where they pour melted cheese on everything.”</p><p>Dimitri whipped his head around to look at Sylvain, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. “Really?! I’ll have to make a reservation right away then, they’re always busy.” </p><p>Sylvain smiled fondly as he watched his friend quickly scramble for his phone. He loved doing things that would make Dimitri buzz with happiness. It’s what best bros do, right?</p><p> </p><p>Once breakfast was ready, they moved to the couch, Sylvain holding the mugs and Dimitri carrying the plates. Sylvain eyed the food as they sat down. “That’s a pretty good attempt at an omelet. It’s like, half scrambled, but it still looks good.”</p><p>“If you want perfect omelets for breakfast you can wake up early on a weekend for once, Sylvain.”</p><p>Sylvain laughed, “Your cooking is good enough, so I’m going to continue not waking up at ungodly hours, thank you.” He picked up the tv remote, “Look, I’m so thankful that I’ll let you choose what we watch today.”</p><p>“I appreciate it, however I’m sure we were both going to choose the same thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still. It’s the thought that counts, right?”</p><p>Dimitri just laughed in response. He selected the show they had been watching the previous night. </p><p>“Aw yeah, half metal alchemist time.”</p><p>“Sylvain, you say this every time we watch it.”</p><p>“But he’s half metal! Why’s it called fullmetal alchemist if he doesn’t have a full metal body? This is why everyone thinks his brother is the alchemist.”</p><p>“We are <em> not </em> having this discussion again. If you keep talking I am going to drink your coffee.”</p><p>Sylvain mimed zipping his mouth shut, and leaned back into the couch, sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the episode, Sylvain’s phone buzzed, signaling a text message.</p><p>“Hey D, Ferdie says they’re going to have to cancel our dinner plans for tomorrow. Felix has the flu.”</p><p>“Oh, please give him my condolences. I would call him myself, but I think it would make him feel worse.”</p><p>Sylvain snickered, “I don’t think hearing it from me will be any better. And anyway, he has Ferdie to take care of him, so he’ll be fine.”</p><p>Dimitri stacked their dishes and headed to the kitchen. “I’m glad Felix has a partner to take care of him. I used  to worry that he would always be alone.”</p><p>“I would’ve bugged him forever so he wouldn’t feel lonely. But now he’s the one in a relationship while we’re both still single,” Sylvain responded as he trailed behind. </p><p>“True, but I am satisfied with our situation. I find it enjoyable to live here with you.”</p><p>Sylvain joined Dimitri who was beginning to wash the dishes. “Yeah, I’ve also felt less of a need to date anybody after we started living together. I think I just didn’t want to be lonely. Not to be cheesy, but you’re exactly what I needed.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled warmly at him. “Thank you Sylvain. I definitely do not hear that often from you, but I appreciate it. I feel as though we have both grown as a result of this arrangement. I hope we can continue this, even if you do end up in a relationship.”</p><p>Sylvain saw Dimitri’s smile droop a little, so he flicked some soap at him. “You have nothing to worry about,” he grinned at his surprised friend, “you’ll always come first, no matter what. Now, let’s stop being sappy and put these away so we can get dressed.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded happily and dried off the plates and mugs.</p><p>- </p><p>In his room, Sylvain was struggling. Not to toot his own horn, but he thought his wardrobe was pretty great. His clothes were simple and stylish, with plenty of shiny accessories to add some personality. He usually had no problem picking out his outfits; he had an easy system where he could pick anything out and layer something over it. But for some reason, he wasn’t happy with anything in his closet. He threw some possible outfits onto his bed, and he pursed his lips in thought as he stared at his options. </p><p>He ruffled his hair in exasperation. “Ughhhh, this shouldn’t be so hard,” he sighed, “it’s not like I’m going on a date or anything. And Mitri wouldn’t care what I wear.” </p><p>He eyed the outfit in the middle, and decided to settle for it. Band shirt, black jeans, satin bomber jacket. Simple was probably best, he thought. Also, Dimitri had once said that Sylvain looked best in black, and you can bet Sylvain never forgot that comment. He accessorized with some simple gold dangling earrings, and the ring that Dimitri had given him (he gave one to each person in their friend group when they graduated. Even Felix still wears his sometimes).</p><p>He stepped out of his room, and found Dimitri doing the same. The blonde had his hair in a high ponytail, and on his exposed ear his little black stud earrings could be seen. He was wearing a white button up, tucked into a pair of black pants that matched Sylvain’s. He smiled warmly at Sylvain. </p><p>“Ready to go? We’ll have to take the bus.”</p><p>“All set,” Sylvain replied cheerfully. “You know,” he added, eyeing Dimitri’s outfit, “we’re kind of matching. You even have your ring on. It’s like we’re wearing couple outfits,” he grinned.</p><p>“It appears so,” Dimitri chuckled. “Someone may think we’re going on a date.”</p><p>“Well, I’d be very happy to date someone so good looking,” he responded with a wink.</p><p>“Maybe it would keep the ladies away.”</p><p>“Oooh, that would be nice. If I get more lady trouble I’m going to ask you to be my fake boyfriend, ok? You can’t say no. Felix is taken now so he won’t do it anymore.”</p><p>“We will think about that when the time comes, right now we need to make it to our lunch reservation,” Dimitri replied, urging his roommate out the door. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They were lucky enough not to miss their bus. They flopped down into their seats, panting from having to sprint to the bus before it left them behind. </p><p>“Next time you stop to take selfies, I am <em> not </em> waiting.”</p><p>Sylvain pouted, “But my hair looked so good! Will you really deprive my followers of this?” he asked, gesturing to his head.</p><p>“Yes, I will.” Dimitri deadpanned. </p><p>Sylvain clutched at his chest in mock horror. “How could you be so cruel? If they complain about me not posting enough pictures, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>Dimitri crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “So you will send your fangirls after me in revenge? Who will be your roommate once they tear me to shreds?”</p><p>Sylvain huffed, “it’s not like they’ll do any damage. Your abs are rock hard, they wouldn’t be able to touch you.”</p><p>He unlocked his phone and swiped through filters for his new post. “You know, if you posted pictures of yourself rather than those random landscapes I’m sure you’d have more followers than me. They’d go crazy over you.”</p><p>Dimitri rubbed his neck, blushing slightly. “Thank you, I think? I will take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“You <em> should </em> take it as a compliment! You’re gorgeous, Dimitri. And I’m not just saying it because you’re my friend.”</p><p>Dimitri urged him to quiet down. “Alright, Sylvain, I understand. Thank you, but you are beginning to embarrass me.”</p><p>Sylvain laughed, “I’d keep going, but luckily for you our stop is here. Come on, beautiful, let’s go.”</p><p>Dimitri groaned in embarrassment as Sylvain stood up and pulled him out the door, still laughing. But his loud laugh was contagious, and he had Dimitri laughing along in no time.</p><p>-</p><p>Outside the restaurant was one of the longest lines he had ever seen. Sylvain was so glad that Dimitri had made a reservation for them, because he was <em> starving </em>.</p><p>“How did you even manage to get a spot on the same day anyway? It doesn’t look easy to do.”</p><p>“There actually weren’t any tables available for today, but I called and they said someone had just cancelled, so they gave me the reservation instead. I think I was simply lucky.” Dimitri replied happily. He held Sylvain’s hand and pulled him to the door, and they were ushered inside by one of the staff and seated immediately. As they sat down, they were greeted by the unmistakable scent of cheese, and Sylvain’s stomach rumbled loudly, which made Dimitri giggle.</p><p>“Hey, you can’t blame me. It smells amazing in here.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded in agreement. “Indeed it does. I think we should try to order as much as we can.”</p><p>“Way ahead of you,” Sylvain replied, already halfway through the menu, “I have like three options so far.”</p><p>Once they were sure about their choices, a waitress arrived to take their orders.</p><p>“Good afternoon, I’m Bree, and I’ll be your waitress for today,” she greeted them cheerfully. “Can I recommend some of my personal favorite dishes to you guys?” she added, winking at Sylvain.</p><p>Dimitri looked away and picked up his phone. This would probably take a while, as usual, so he might as well text Felix while he waited.</p><p>“Thank you, but I think we’re all set,” Sylvain stated simply, much to Dimitri’s surprise. He went on to list both their orders, and handed the menus to the waitress with a polite smile.</p><p>Dimitri watched him, dumbfounded. “Sylvain, are you feeling alright? You don’t usually turn down a chance to flirt like that.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong, but it would’ve been pretty rude of me to do that to you. I’m eating here with you, <em> for </em>you. I’m not going to ruin this experience by being an asshole.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Dimitri mumbled, “thank you Sylvain, I appreciate that very much.”</p><p>Sylvain smiled at him, but he felt kind of bad for making him feel uncomfortable like that. Was he really that much of an ass that even Dimitri assumed the worst? </p><p>Sylvain didn’t get a chance to continue that thought, because Dimitri was failing to contain his laughter over a snapchat Ferdinand had just sent.</p><p>“Oh my god show meee,” he insisted, leaning across the table to try to see the phone. Dimitri turned the phone towards him, one hand still covering his mouth in an attempt to silence his giggles. Sylvain’s eyes widened as he started at it for a few seconds, before throwing his head back in laughter. </p><p>“Please screenshot that, oh my god.” Sylvain said, tears in his eyes. </p><p>“Felix is going to kill me when he finds out I have this picture saved.”</p><p>“I’ll sacrifice myself for you, don’t worry. I <em> need </em>that picture of Felix in a Pikachu kigurumi with a cat face mask.”</p><p>As Dimitri sent the photo to Sylvain’s phone, their cheese-covered dishes arrived. </p><p>Dimitr’s eyes had those sparkles in them again, but this time he looked as happy as a child presented with a table full of candy. </p><p>“Okay tiger, before you devour everything, we need to take pictures. Help me out so we can finish faster and eat before we pass out from hunger,” Sylvain demanded, pointing to Dimitri’s phone. “And they better be good, because we are both going to post these on insta.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded and quickly started to take pictures. His beautiful, hot melted cheese was at risk.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain patted his belly as they walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>“I’m literally about to explode, but that was amazing.”</p><p>Dimitri laughed at the sight. “Normally I would say you should not eat so much, but it is entirely my fault this time. Although I do agree, it was amazing.”</p><p>“It was sooo worth it. You know, we should do this more often. We need to have like, planned dinner dates or lunches or something. I’m sure you have a list of places to visit, right?”</p><p>Dimitri was a little lost for words, because his ears stopped working the moment he heard the word <em> dates.  </em></p><p>“Umm. What?”</p><p>Sylvain was surprised at his reaction and giggled. “You alright there, buddy? I was saying we should try out more places you wanna go to.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded slowly, still trying to process what he heard. “Sylvain.. did you say dates?” He asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Well, yeah, I guess? This is kinda like a date, right? If you hate it so much I won’t call it that though,” he replied, raising his arms defensively. </p><p>“No, it’s alright,” Dimitri reassured him, “I was simply surprised. I am not your typical date, after all.”</p><p>Sylvain lowered his hands, understanding what was going one. “Dima, you’re fun to be around and I like hanging out. We don’t have to be actually <em> dating </em> to go on a bro date, right?”</p><p>“Please don’t call this a bro date.”</p><p>Sylvain laughed loudly. How many times had he laughed like that today? Being around Dimitri was so good for him.</p><p>Dimitri felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out of his pocket, checking the message he received.</p><p>“What’s up? More Felix blackmail?” Sylvain asked, trying to look over Dimitri’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ferdinand says Felix wants to know where I am”</p><p>“Oh. He’s going to kill you.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled as he typed out a short reply to Ferdinand. Almost 3 seconds after he pressed send, he got a call. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“DIMITRI WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE OUT ON A DATE?”</p><p>“Hello, Felix. Are you feeling better?” </p><p>“WHO. ARE. YOU. WITH.”</p><p>“I am currently on a date with Sylvain.”</p><p>The line went dead as Felix immediately hung up. </p><p>Sylvain was wide eyed at the call while Dimitri giggled. </p><p>“Wow, Felix is reaaaaally going to murder us both now.” Sylvain snickered. He reached a hand out to Dimitri, “come one, we still have more planned for today’s date.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>